


Then I'll Wait

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Can Hear Longing (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Hamilton Lyrics, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: It was so stupid of him, thinking that Cas might be one of the ones returned. Cas was gone, suffering in the empty for the rest of time. No more second chances, no more miraculous returns granted by the universe when Dean was at the very end of his rope.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Then I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Destiel is canon.

_ Love doesn’t discriminate _

_ Between the sinners and the saints  _

_ It takes and it takes and it takes _

_ And we keep loving anyway _

_ We laugh and we cry _

_ And we break and we make our mistakes _

-Wait For It (Hamilton)

It was over.

The death, the destruction, the end of the goddamn world…

It was all over.

Dean Winchester inhaled deeply, flexing his aching hands at his sides. Only forty-eight hours ago, his whole world had collapsed into himself. New tears burned his eyes as Castiel’s final words rang in his ears, a broken record he couldn’t stop.

_ You made me care for humanity, Dean _ .

His boot hit the ground as he stepped into the crisp night air. Chuck was gone, defeated by the young nephilim Dean both loved and hated. The bearded man had gone out with little more than a whimper, evaporating before their eyes. Then Jack was gone. It happened so fast that Dean dumbly wondered if destroying Chuck had destroyed Jack as well.

Left with no time to process anything, Dean and Sam were suddenly surrounded by all of those Chuck had snapped out of existence. Bobby, Charlie, Donna… He would never forget the look on his brother’s face when Sam saw Eileen and ran to embrace her.

For just a moment…

It was so stupid of him, thinking that Cas might be one of the ones returned. Cas was gone, suffering in the empty for the rest of time. No more second chances, no more miraculous returns granted by the universe when Dean was at the very end of his rope. 

Now he was standing outside, underneath an exceptionally starry sky, while everyone else was in the bunker.

It was as good of an ending as he could have hoped for.

As good of an ending as he deserved.

A soft rustle behind him nearly stopped his heart but he refused to turn around. “What is it, Jack?” he asked dully, turning his gaze skyward. Maybe if he prayed enough, thought loudly enough, Cas might hear and know just how damn sorry he was.

Then again, he was always sorry.

Jack cleared his throat softly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, Dean-”

“Don’t.” His voice was hoarse from screaming and pleading to the universe for just one more chance. Just one more.

_ I love you, Dean. _

The younger man shifted uncomfortably. “Alright, I’ll go…”

Dean gulped in another breath, his hand instinctively moving to his shoulder. To a scar hidden by his jacket. A handprint etched into his skin, a reminder of the angel who had rebelled and fallen for him in more ways than one.

_ Goodbye, Dean. _

He heard Jack leave but he had nothing to offer the nephilim. No modicum of comfort, no words to inspire or encourage him. He had nothing left.

Why did he lose everyone he ever gave a damn about?

His gaze became blurry, the stars dancing and losing focus so far above him.

Another soft rustle drew him out of his painful thoughts, and-

“Hello, Dean.”

_ And if there’s a reason I’m by his side _

_ When everyone I love has died _

_ Then goddamn it I’m willing to wait for it _

_ I’m willing to wait for it _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Destiel is canon. Please leave a review?


End file.
